Digimon Tamers
by xxxAzaraelxxxJadexxxLilithxxx
Summary: The world has been at peace... or at least it was. digimon are springing up everywhere and it up to the tamers to stop it. but along the way they meet a strange tamer. is she friend or foe?


A lone girl sat in the park rested under a shady willow tree. Arms crossed over her chest, a plain black cap covering her eyes from the sun. she stood out from most people in the park. She had long black hair shoved into a messy ponytail slid through the opening in her cap. She wore a tattered white tank top, faded blue jeans with rips in the knee's. She had no shoes but flip flops. On her wrist where black fingerless gloves that trailed up to her elbow, strapped to her belt was a case along with a strange looking device. Soon the sky grew dark and the park was empty all except for the girl.

She I took a deep breath. She stole a look around her ice cold eyes alert. " It's safe" she spoke gently yet with edge. A low growl was heard before a yellow dinosaur like creature stepped out. He had bound black leather gloves on his arms and a scar on his snout.

"It's about time, Im sick of hiding Kiyoshi." " Can we go home now?"

"Patience Agumon...Besides it's a nice night why waste it?"

"Why are you avoiding going home?"

"...No Reason..."

" Kiyoshi your lieing to me."

" Drop it agumon." she hissed warnigly. Agumon to growled but not because he was upset but because he knew a digimon was appearing.

" Kiyoshi we need to go." his eyes were fired up. He wanted to fight,

" Right." she arose from her comfort and they both took off to the site. Once there a large digital field had appeared. Kiyoshi took the first step in agumon right beind her. To her surprise there were already 3 kids fighting the digimon. It was a Tyrannomon.

"Pathetic." she mumbled to herself. Kiyoshi liked challenges. She sighed and walked over to the circle of kids.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing here?" a girl with spiked hair questioned annoyed.

"That's really not any of your buisness not is it?" she responded cooly. The girl glared at kiyoshi before turning back to her digimon.

" Kyubimon finish this!" the fox digimon nodded.

" Fox tail inferno!" kyubimon as the girl had called her attacked the digimon sending him into a fit. Also making him digivolve to Master Tyrannomon.

"Oh man! He digivolved!." a boy with brown hair and goggles shrieked.

" What do you suppose we do now?" a boy with blue hair questioned.

" Agumon be ready." kiyoshi once again spoke cooly yet with sharp edge.

" Im always ready."

" Good." she pulled a card out of her case.

DIGIVOLUTION

" Agumon, Digivolve to!' the data sphere engulfed around him. As it broke the mighty digimon was revieled. Geogreymon!. The large dinosaur digimon looked down at his tamer and she smirked. Geogreymon was much larger than the other "champion" digimon.

" Whoa what is that thing?" the boy with goggles questioned awestruck.

" His name is GeoGreymon. Champion level digimon his attakcs Mega Flame and Mega Burst will surely heat things up."

" He certainly is a big digimon." the boy with blue hair commented.

"The bigger the better."

"Master claw!." Mastertyrannomon shot his claw towards GeoGreymon who caught it effortlesssly.

" Kiyoshi this guys nothing." GeoGreymon scowled.

" I understand. Let just get this over with though." She pulled out a card and sighed. She sliced the card through the device.

"Digi Modify!, Power activate!" A slight red aura grew around GeoGreymon. His Yellow eyes turned red. Kiyoshi slid her sunglasses on. "Finish this GeoGreymon"

"It's over...Mega Burst!" the powerful blast light up the whole area. The intensity of the explosion sent the tamers a few feet back unharmed. All that was left of mastertyrannomon was his Data.

"Leave his Data be. Where through here."

"Right" Geogreymon nodded understanding.

"I can't take you home in your condition." GeoGreymon once again nodded his head. He closed his eyes focusing and minutes later returned to Agumon.

" Now can we go home?" Agumon questioned yawning.

"Yea..."

"Hold it!, who are you?" the girl demanded.

"If you must know my name is Kiyoshi Mtisuo." she responded bitterly.

"Mitsuo?, where have I heard that name before?" the brown haired boy questioned rubbing his temples.

"Forget it. Anways I replied to your question now answer are you?"

"Rika Nonaka." the girl replied unintrested.

"Takato Matsuki nice to meet you."

"I guess."

" And im Henry Wong.." he stuck his hand out for her to shake but she refused.

"Now that everyone's satisfied. I'll be Leaving." and with that she walked away agumon at her side.

"Man she's tough." takato said sweat dropping.

" I agree."

"Please she's nothing." rika replied. " Let's go renamon before we catch the goggle heads stupidity.

" As you wish rika." the two where gone.

" Well I should be getting home to."

"Hnery when we get home can we get something to eat? Im starved. The small rabitt like digimon questioned.

" Yea i'll sneak you something from dinner terriermon."

"yay!" teirrermon exclaimed overjoyed by food.

"Takatomon Im hungry to."

" Takato Guilmon... And you just ate an our ago!."

" Im hungry again!" the red dino digimon whined childishly, thw two trainers sighed then started laughing. Saying there goodbyes they headed home.

What lies ahead for the tamers and there digimon? And What is kiyoshi trying to avoid home so much?


End file.
